Risa
by Cenizas
Summary: Emmett es cabezota y impulsivo, eso no lo duda nadie. Ama las risas y esta dispuesto a oir la de Rosalie a cualquier precio, aunque eso implique métodos poco ortodoxos y un capo de coche roto. -¿Estáis bien?-¡No, me esta violando!- Todo sea por la ciencia


**Disclaimer: **Por lo único que me podéis denunciar es por el ratito que vais a perder leyéndolo. Nada es mío.

**Numero anti-plagio:** 1007266920102

**Antes de nada:** Gracias** Kakerlak13 por** paciencia de leerte y corregir todos mis fics. Se trata de chica increïble que se puso en contacto conmigo para darme una mano con ortografía . Si necesitáis una beta os la recomiendo, con ella todo son facilidades y tarda poquísimo en devolverte los textos, toda una hazaña teniendo en cuenta que estudia. Si no necesitais beta, agradadecerle que gracias a ella la lectura de gente como yo os será mucho más agradable De verdad, muchísimas gracias ^^

OoOoOoOoOo

La risa de Esme, dulce, cariñosa y con aquel tono solo reservado a Carlisle, resuena en las paredes de la mansión

Los ocupantes del garaje alzan la vista un instante divertidos, ella sumergida en las entrañas del coche y él despatarrado en el suelo, manchándose de grasa. Sonríen y cruzan una mirada cargada de malicia.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Pregunta mientras cierra el capo del Cadillac y retira la cortina de pelo rubio que les separa.

-Pensaba- contesta mientras la observa atentamente. "Aprendiendo mecánica", en sus propias palabras.

-Umm- Ronronea Rosalie, distraída. No va a presionarle, sabe que acabara contándoselo. Si no hubiera visto de primera mano su transformación juraría que la ponzoña de Carlisle no le había convertido en un peligroso neófito, sino en un caprichoso bebe cargado con una lista interminable de preguntas indiscretas. Em es un niño grande en un mundo nuevo, _su _niño.

- ¿No quieres saber en que? - replica mientras fascinado estudia la carnosidad de sus labios.

- ¿Quieres contármelo? - responde mientras repasa la caja de herramientas que tiene delante. Quiere modificar levemente el motor del coche nuevo, realmente es una maravilla, pero hace un ruido espantoso. Tal vez, si modifica el compresor...

-No- Responde haciéndose el interesante, pero le cuesta ocultar los sentimientos que genera en el verla tan concentrada, tan atenta y relajada, sin rastro de rencor en sus ojos topacios.

-Pues no insistiré- Resuelve Rosalie mientras que con un gesto triunfante sujeta un pequeño tornillo y una sonrisa victoriosa cruza su rostro. Emmett traga ponzoña y se promete agradecer a Edward que convenciera a Carlisle de comprar un coche tan lujoso. Ni todo el oro del mundo podría pagar la visión que tiene delante.

-Me gusta la risa- Añade el moreno, incapaz de mantenerse en silencio.

-Lo sé-

-No lo parece, nunca te he visto reír-

-Sí, bueno...- Rose se retuerce el pelo en un gesto nervioso, sin darse cuenta de que se llena la cara de aceite. No le gusta el rumbo que toma la conversación.

-Es una pena - insiste- debe ser preciosa. _Como toda tú, _añade mentalmente

-No demasiado-

-Ya sé que pasa- contesta el con la voz cargada de suficiencia- crees que no tienes motivos para reír. Yo te los daré.

Antes de que Rosalie pueda reaccionar, Emmett se abalanza sobre ella y atrapándola entre su enorme cuerpo y el capó del coche, mueve frenéticamente los dedos sobre su vientre plano.

-Emmett- reacciona divertida al entender sus intenciones - los vampiros no tenemos cosquillas

- Umm- Como un niño malcriado refunfuña y persiste en su tarea aumentando el ímpetu, de manera que el capo cede y con un estruendo horroroso el coche se desploma

Rosalie le mira con una regañina pintada en su rostro, y Emmett se ríe, con la boca y con los ojos.

-Chicos, ¿estáis bien?- Pregunta Esme desde el piso superior con la voz extrañamente rasposa

Sus narices se rozan por la cercanía y comparten una mirada intensa, conscientes de la situación. Emmett suplica perdón con una mirada y Rosalie sonríe entre divertida y enfadada.

-¡No!- decide finalmente, tras un instante de suspense- ¡Me esta violando!-

Tres carcajadas inundan la casa y las paredes parecen vibrar impregnadas de su alegría.

-¿Sabes? Me parece una idea estupenda- gruñe Carlisle y se oye un ruido sordo. Como si _alguien _aplastara a otro _alguien _contra la pared.

La risa de Esme resuena de nuevo mas entrecortada, y ellos se miran.

-Creo- dice ella picara- que no son cosquillas lo que comparten.

-Entonces, tendré que imitar a papá para divertirte- confiesa ante su mirada sorprendida.

Emmet posa sus labios sobre el escote de la camisa y asciende. Se sorprende, un placer desconocido, muy diferente a cualquier otro recorre la fémina. Un oscuro recuerdo del pasado aparece en su memoria, pero el llega a su mandíbula y el dolor desaparece. Es Em y no puede evitar confiar en el.

Los suaves rizos rozan su nariz, su aroma la inunda y dejándose llevar, realiza aquello que más desea desde el primer instante que le vio; funde sus labios en un calido beso, suspirando de placer, hasta que para su sorpresa Emmett se separa dulcemente.

-Acción-reacción, nena. Estimulo y reflejo. Me lo enseño Carlisle y ahora entiendo su pasión por la medicina. Aunque a mí me asquea por lo de los muertos- susurra en confidencia, y con un guiño teatral añade- Pero podemos practicar juntos, ya sabes, por el bien de la ciencia-

Ella cierra los ojos intentando retenerse pero los dulces labios tiemblan incontrolados y una extraña tensión se extiendo por su rostro; empieza en barbilla y termina en sus ojos, abnegados de luz. Intenta resistirse pero finalmente ocurre lo inevitable.

De su boca brota la más bella melodía jamás compuesta, ríe con todas sus fuerzas, porque el sonido nace de su alma y recorre su cuerpo, porque la situación es absurda y porque es la primera vez que se alegra de ser un cadáver. El más frío cadáver.

Y el se sumerge en su belleza, en el brillo de sus ojos y en su aroma, pero sobretodo se inunda de su _**risa**_.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

C'est fini!

Pues ala, con esto termino la segunda parejita.

La verdad no sé que esperarme, me siento muy orgullosa de Diez mi Jas/Al - mucho mas que de este que ve la luz de porque no tengo otra cosa- pero al parecer no ha tenido mucho éxito. Será que describir masajes no es lo mío... Que se la va a hacer, gafes del oficio. A ver que me decís de este.

El Ed/Be casi esta (¡ Increíble, he escrito sobre ellos! Yo tampoco me lo creo..)

En fin... espero opiniones y tomatazos. ¡Ya sabéis, no os cortéis!

Nos leemos ;)


End file.
